


Ascending back to success

by Sleezy_Sheepy



Series: Everyone loves Hajime [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Band Bassist Hinata Hajime, Band Drummer Nanami Chiaki, Band Guitarist Mioda Ibuki, Band Vocalist Hinata Hajime, Half of the danganronpa cast are idols, Idol Komaeda Nagito, Idol Naegi Makoto, Idol Soda Kazuichi, Idol Tanaka Gundham, M/M, okay I’m getting tired of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy
Summary: “BitterXSweet” used to be the three shining stars everyone loved and cherished. There was Nanami Chiaki, a kind soft spoken girl with a talent for gaming and her drums. There was Mioda Ibuki, a fun and energetic girl who rocked her electric guitar. Then there was Hinata Hajime, a boy who captivated everyone with his attractive singing voice and talent for the bass.Those three used to rule the world, making everyone smile with everyone song they played.But after a freak accident that almost got all of their members killed, they publicly announced that they would quit showing up on stage, fearing that a similar event will happen again. There were protests and disagreements of people who wanted them to continue singing on stage, they reassured that it was okay, but it was already decided.So what happens when Mioda suddenly gets a collaboration invite from the biggest Idol company to join in and sing ON STAGE with them? She’s going to drag her two friends in, of course!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Everyone loves Hajime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Ascending back to success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why in the world is Mioda trying to get someone who dislikes idols to join in and preform with them? 
> 
> Nanami doesn’t know.
> 
> Hinata sure as hell doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, a light bulb fell on Chiaki’s head almost hitting her right eye, a sharp piece of glass pierced Hajime’s forehead, and Ibuki got buried under the ceiling, getting her head stuck in between the outside and the inside, so she had to tug her self out.
> 
> So, there should be a small line of stitching on the right side of Chiaki’s head. There should be a long line of stitching across Hajime’s forehead. And there should be a line of stitching on Ibuki’s neck.
> 
> And after two years, Hajime, Chiaki and Ibuki all got over their trauma, but instead of going back on the stage, they decided to post their songs and covers online, but they lost their popularity along the way. 
> 
> Okay there you go

———————————————— 

Hinata yawns, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. He stretches, making sure to at least hear one crack from his bones, before sliding his legs over his bed and standing up. The brunette groggily walks towards his door and opens it. He walks over to his bathroom to fix his bed hair. He squeezes the toothpaste onto his toothbrush and shoves it into his mouth. He brushes until it’s clean and spits the foam out into the sink. Hinata puts his toothbrush back and takes out his hair brush and runs the hairs through his head. Once he’s satisfied, he sets it down onto the sink. Hinata takes one last look of himself in the mirror, then turns around to walk back into his bedroom. 

The brunette opens his closet and takes out a plain white shirt. He takes of his pajamas and slips the white clothes on. He takes out a pair of sweatpants and puts them on. Suddenly, he hears a ringing from his phone. Hinata walks over to his desk and looks at the screen to see that his friend, Nanami Chiaki, was calling him. 

He presses on the ‘accept’ button and puts the phone to his ear. “Hajime, what are you doing right now?” The girl asks nervously. Hinata blinks, narrowing his brows. “I’m changing my clothes.” He responds. The was a rustling sound on the other end. “Um..you might need to change into..your..uh..” Nanami gulps quietly. “Original band uniform..” she whispers. 

Hinata jolts, clearly taken aback from the request. “And..I’m sorry..but I don’t think you can decline this..” the girl sighs. The brunette furrows his eyes. He looks back at his closet, his eyes landing on the very outfit he once loved so much. He lets out a sigh, feeling himself fill up with sorrow. “Why?” Hinata asks. “... Ibuki got another invitation to a song collaboration, and this time she wants to drag us along.” Nanami replies. The brunette groans, rubbing his temples. “Jeez.. that girl..” Hinata grumbles. “Why is this one so important that she wants to drag us a long?” He sighs. “Um.. apparently she says that it was a collaboration offer from.. the manager who manages three of the most popular Idol groups right now.” 

Hinata’s eyes shot open in surprise. “... You’re kidding..” he gasps. “I’m not. This is.. real.” Nanami says softly. _No wonder why Ibuki wanted us to join in._ Hinata bites his lips. 

He walks towards his closet again. He opens up the door completely to reveal every clothes he has. He stares at his band outfit in melancholy. “Hajime, I know you don’t want to do this.. but it would be a waste to deny such an offer.” Nanami says sternly. Hinata takes his outfit into his hand and looks down on it. He inhales and exhales, narrowing his eyes. “I..okay... I understand..” he sighs. 

Nanami chuckles slightly on the other side. “I knew you would make the efficient choice.” Hinata could hear the smile in her voice. He groans, “Where are we meeting?” He asks. “In front of their current concert hall.” The brunette lets out a long sigh. “And where is that?” Nanami giggles on the other end. “I’ll come pick you up, don’t worry.” She replies. _I’ve got multiple things to worry about right now, Chiaki!_

The brunette sighs, ending the call and throwing his phone on his bed. He takes off his white shirt. He kicks of his sweatpants and stands in front of his desk mirror. He sighs as he reluctantly put on his band outfit from two years ago. 

First, was his dark green v-neck shirt, next, he slides in his black cotton jacket. He pulls up his dark blue thigh-height shorts, and puts on his black socks. Then he slips on his short fingerless leather gloves. He snaps on his thick black belt. There was a small bag of accessories inside the pant pocket. Hinata takes out it’s contents and puts on his silver huggie earrings. Then he puts on his black choker and ties a dark green bandana over his forehead. Hinata slaps on a necklace with the “X” sign on the bottom. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs to himself again. _Jeez..this feels so weird.._ he huffs. 

Hinata walks down to his shoe cabinet and pulls out a pair of dark green boots. He puts them on, tying up the black strings into a neat bow. He stands up and dusts himself. He then walks into his living room and takes out his bass case. He opens the case and looks inside to see that his green bass was still untouched and clean. _Alright.. I’m all set._ Hinata closes the case and slings the strap over his shoulder. He walks into his kitchen and grabs himself a glass of Orange juice before he goes. 

_Ding! Ding!  
_

He hears his doorbell ringing. Hinata chugs the rest of his drink down his throat and puts the empty cup in the sink. He goes to his door and opens it to see Nanami in her own band outfit. 

She wore a short-sleeved black cotton jacket, with a baby pink dress on the inside. She wore a black belt on her waist and dark pink boots like Hinata. She wore a pair of black leather gloves on her hands and a white bow with a crimson fade on her head with a necklace with the letter “S” on her neck. “Hey Hajime, you’re looking handsome as ever.” She smiles. “Chiaki..” Hinata rolls his eyes. Nanami giggles, “Ready to go?” She smiles. Hinata nods and they walk towards the car that Nanami arrived in. 

The driver’s window rolls down and Mioda was sitting there in her black jacket that was hanging loosely on her right shoulder. The lose side reached just below her shoulder, revealing her white tank top strap. Hinata looks into the seat and sees that she’s wearing her rolled up white pants and a thick black collar on her neck with a letter “B” hanging loosely on the silver chain. “Yoooo! Hajime-chan looks dashing as ever!!” She exclaims with a big smile on her face. “Can we just go? I want this taken care of as soon as possible.” Hinata sighs, opening the back seat. He sits himself down on the middle seat. “Hahaha! Of course, of course!” Mioda grins.

Nanami sits in the passenger seat and looks behind her to face Hinata. “Don’t worry, Hajime. I have a feeling that you’ll like this a lot!” She gives him words of encouragement. The brunette groans, crossing his right leg on the other and leaning back on the seat. “You know I don’t like _i_ _dols_ , Chiaki.” He deadpans. “Yeah..but it’s just a gut feeling, y’know?” The girl smiles. Mioda starts up the engine. “I also have a feeling that Hajime-chan will enjoy this!” She smiles, stepping on the pedestal. 

  
Hinata sighs, looking down at his lap. Mioda looks into the rear view mirror at the brunette. “But seriously though, I told the manager to let you sing in the back.” She smiles gently at him. Hinata’s eyes looks up at her reflection and smiles. “Thanks.” He chuckles. 

———————————————— 

They arrive at the concert hall, where multiple groups of fans were waiting in line despite the event happening in a week. “It’s crazy how devoted idol fans are..” Hinata sighs. “I know, right?” Nanami hums. Mioda parks the car and the three walk out into the open, catching the attention of a few people. A few people gasped and stared at the three with mixed emotions. “Aren’t those guys BXS members??” “Oh my goodness! It’s is!!” “No way! It’s Hinata-san in all of his attractive glory! I think I’m going to faint!” Hinata ignored them and kept following the girls. 

But even though he looked calm on the outside, every cell in his body is telling him to run away. Hinata shakes his head and rubs his temple. 

The three stop in front of a wall and soon enough a black car comes up to them. The passenger seat window rolls down to reveal a man with purple slick back hair. “Oh! Kirigiri-san!” Mioda smiles. “Yeah, that’s me. I assume you guys are BitterXSweet members, right?” The man smiles back. Nanami nods politely. “Alright.” He pulls out something from his pocket, and shows it to the three. “I’m the manager of these three idol groups. My name is Kirigiri Jin.” He smiles. Hinata looks at the card in front of him with a bored look. “I see..” Nanami hums. 

Kirigiri puts the card back into his pocket. “Please come inside. It would be more efficient than walking on foot.” Mioda nods eagerly and opens the back door. Nanami and Hinata follower her inside and sit down on the luxurious black leather seats. When everyone seated down and fastened their seat belts, the car starts driving away. 

While driving to their destination, Kirigiri decided to strike up small talk. “You know, you guys are my biggest inspiration to manage my idol groups.” He smiles. “Glad to the inspiration to such influential groups!” Mioda grins happily. “It’s great to hear that our band helped you with your career.” Nanami smiles gently. “Nice to know.” He looks out towards the window. There was an awkward silence because he did that, after all, everyone expected the usual playful and teasing Hinata to beam with happiness or something. 

The purple haired male sighs sadly. “I guess the rumor about you hating idol groups is true..” he smiles dully. Hinata sighs, ruffling his hair. “Hate is a strong word. It’s more of a ‘dislike’ than anything.” He sighs. “Hajime...” Nanami sweats nervously. “No worries. Hinata-san is free to have his own opinions on idols.” Kirigiri smiles slightly. Nanami mumbles something under her breath. “Alright, then.” She shrugs.

They make it to their destination after what seemed like forever, when it was just only five minutes. They get out of the vehicle. They walk to the back door and Kirigiri unlocks the door for the three to come in. The first thing the three sees is an empty changing room. “Oooohhh...” Mioda gawks at the various outfits laid down on the tables and floor. “Everyone is having their break right now in the cafeteria.” The purple-haired male explains. “Oh! Then let’s go to the cafeteria!” Kirigiri chuckle’s at the girl’s enthusiasm. He leads them to presumably the cafeteria where all the famous idols are having their break in. 

“Oh wait- I’m kind of nervous..” Mioda laughs weakly, hiding behind Hinata. “Same here. I’m not sure not to react..” Nanami whispers, also hiding behind the brunette. “You go first Hajime-chan!” Mioda smiles brightly. “You’re the more confident one out of all of us! You can do it!” Nanami smiles innocently. 

Hinata scrunches up his face and groans. “You guys are horrible..” he huffs, crossing his arms. Kirigiri laughs at the three and opens the door, “wait here for sec.” he says before he walks into the room. After a few seconds, the male nods at Hinata, telling him it’s okay to go in now. 

Hinata takes in a deep breath and rubs his face. He puts his hand on the other door and pushes it open. 

The first thing that he sees were the faces of multiple attractive idols looking at him in admiration, and that’s also the first time in a while that his flight or fight instinct kicks in. Nanami and Mioda peek their head from behind the brunette and stare back at them with the same amount of admiration. 

Hinata manages to find a third opinion and calmed down. He clears his throat and steps forwards, his friends follow him shortly after. “Hello there. My name’s Hinata Hajime. I’m the lead singer and bassist of BitterXSweet. Nice to meet you! ” He smiles. “Oh! Oh! I’m Mioda Ibuki! The guitarist and leader of the band!” Mioda smiles brightly. “I’m Nanami Chiaki and I do drums.” Nanami says. 

When the idols didn’t respond, Hinata decided to step forward and reach out his hand to a male with curly white hair. “And who might you guys be.?” Hinata raises an eyebrow, telling them to introduce themselves. The albino stares at Hinata’s hand and bites his lips. The brunette waves his hand in front of the taller male. “Hello? Hellooo?? Do you know what a handshake is?” He asks jokingly.

The albino immediately blinks and quickly nods his head. “I-oh! Uh..yeah! Um..” he clasps Hinata’s hand in his. “I-I’m dance and sing! W-wait- no, I mean- I’m K-Komaeda Nagito! I’m the l-leader o-of t-the idol group called F-Future!” He shakes the brunette’s hand vigorously. 

Hinata stands still and lets the other shake his hand. “Hello Komaeda Nagito-san, nice to meet you. Can you please let go of my hand now?” Hinata smiles. Komaeda jolts away, retracting his arms back. “Oh, good. I assume you know why we’re here, yes?” The brunette raises an eyebrow at the other. The albino nods. “U-um..Hinata Hajime-san! Singer and bassist of BitterXSweet!” Hinata tilts his head. “Yes?” 

Komaeda gulps. “I a-admire you a-a lot!! I listen t-to all your songs!” He blurs out. “Thank you for your support!” Hinata smiles. “You’re my f-favorite member! I like your v-voice and I t-think you’re very attractive!!” The albino exclaims. “You flatter me!” Hinata grins bashfully. 

“I l-l-love you! I want to r-raise two k-kids with you! Please m-marry me!!” 

Hinata smiles blankly, processing what just came out of the other’s mouth. While he was doing that, the room erupted in gasps. “Komaeda-kun! Control your urges a little!” Kirigiri exclaims. “Dude! Nagito, what the hell?!” A pink-haired male shouts at the albino. “Nagito! That’s not fair!” A short brunette whines. “What an odd desire, Komaeda Nagito!” A tall raven huffs. Komaeda snaps out of his trance and starts to apologize to the other. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I’m so so sorry!” He cries. 

Mioda grins smugly. “Hajime-chan is quite the looker. Ibuki would be surprised if you _didn’t_ want to marry him.” She smiles. “You’re right. He’s got an impressive build too. Wrestling in bed would be the best experience ever.” Nanami hums nonchalantly. “No, no, no! I didn’t mean what I said!” Komaeda exclaims in a panic while blushing. “Oh really now? You should be glad that you said that. Hajime-chan is now aware of your crush now~ Kukuku..” Mioda giggles. 

Nanami looks up at Hinata and sees that he’s just staring off into space. “What are you thinking right now, Hajime?” She tilts her head, poking his side. “Oooohhh! What do you think of a good wrestling match in bed with a famous idol, eh?” Mioda grins, raising her eyebrows up and down. Komaeda jolts and looks at the brunette in fear that he hates him now. The rest of the crew also look at him in fear that they blew their business collaboration and Hinata will book it and never contact any of them ever again. Hinata blinks slowly, opening his mouth. 

“Can boy and boy make baby?” Hinata asks, deadpan. “ _What._ ” Nanami stares judgingly at her friend. “Well, you know, ‘cause to make a baby you gotta have a uterus to make space for the baby to get birthed in, but guys down have one because that’s where the penis is. But even if we _do_ have a uterus, it would work out anyways because sexual intercourse between two men requires one of the guys to insert their penner in another guys anus. And the anus is where the solid icky stuff goes out, but it’s also where your intestines link to. So maybe if we make this artificial male that has a uterus in it, and have sex with him, we’ll be able to make babies.” Hinata rubs his chin. 

Nanami opens her mouth to say something, but get’s silenced when the brunette continues rambling. “Wait a second, what if the baby is a male and also has a uterus and I accidentally creat a new species of man? Wait a another second, is this what the omegaverse is? Oh my god, I can become incredibly rich with this experiment!” Hinata smiles brightly, but then frowns a second later. “Wait, what if I get arrested for doing illegal experiments? What am I talking about? Of course I’m going to arrested! This does not seem like a good idea.” He narrows his brows. 

Nanami stares at Hinata silently before sighing. “Now really isn’t the right time to flex your biology degree.” She deadpans. “Ibuki is just surprised that Hajime-chan ignored the love confession! Usually you’d go “Eh?? You love _me_??” And blush a lot.” Mioda says. “Oh please, I get plenty of genuine love confession that fans poured their hearts into, in my mailbox. Just because a famous idol did it doesn’t mean it’s an even bigger deal.” Hinata deadpans.

He blinks, and thinks about it for a second. His eyes widens a little bit when the realization hit him. “Oh wait, it’s _supposed_ to be a big deal because idols can’t date anyone.” He gasps. “Thank you for finally realizing.” Nanami snorts. “Oh, that’s sad. But luckily _I’m_ not an idol and can date anyone I want to without people going “eugh, you can’t _do_ that. You’re supposed to be virgin that does know what _sex_ is!” ” Hinata mocks in a bad impression of a girl. “Okay, now you’re flexing a little _too_ much.” Nanami smiles nervously. “Hehe..just kidding. If I actually date anyone, I’ll get cancelled on the internet because people don’t realize that I’m a human with a life like everyone else.” Hinata smiles. “The cold slap of reality, eh?” Mioda nods. “That got dark _real_ quick.” Nanami deadpans with a frown. 

Kirigiri clears his throat, catching the trio’s attention. “Soo.. are you continuing with the collaboration?” He asks nervously. Mioda and Nanami nods eagerly. “Jokes on you, I never accepted the deal in the first place!” Hinata laughs maniacally, to be immediately slapped by both of the girls on the back. “Okay, yeah. Of course.” He replies dejectedly, rubbing his back. 

The manager laughs. “Then, I’ll introduce the leaders to you all, and we can start to talk business.” He smiles. Kirigiri stretches out his hand and points it to the short brunette from before. “This is Naegi Makoto, the leader of the group called Hope.” Naegi smiles nervously and waves his hand. Kirigiri points to a slightly more taller raven. “This is Saihara Shuichi, the leader of the group called Our New Reality.” Saihara blushes and politely bows his head down. “You’ll be able to meet and introduce yourselves to the rest of the crew at a later time.” Kirigiri smiles. 

Mioda sighs dreamily. “Oh my poor fangirl heart can take this. I’ll faint before I even get to say anything.” Nanami hums, thinking about something like she always does, except this time she decides to keep quiet. “Wait, aren’t there supposed to be rival girl groups, too?” Hinata tilts his head to the side. “Ah, yes. They’re in the building next door. Since the girls come from the same company, you can have an opportunity to meet all of them when you’re practicing.” Kirigiri smiles. 

Hinata nods slowly, narrowing his brows. “What?! We can meet the girls, too?! OhmygodohmygodohmyGOD! Ibuki can’t wait to meet all the idol beauties and stare at their face for hours!!” Mioda squeals. “Woah. Booba..!” Nanami deadpans. “Guys, this is not a smart way to use your brains.” Hinata sighs. “Oh, yeah okay Mr. Mpreg expert.” The pink-haired girl scoffs. “H-hey! At least I can make some sort of money with it!” Hinata retaliates. Mioda jumps in between the two and puts her hand around them, squeezing them into her chest. “Who cares if it’s not a smart way to use your brain? We can all look at pretty booba and peener!” She smiles.

“ _Together._ ” 

Hinata groans, rolling his eyes. “I will _not_ be doing that, because that would be weird.” He slips out of the embrace. “I prefer 2D booba better.” Nanami deadpans, crossing her arms. Mioda huffs, letting go of the pink-haired girl to ruffle her hair. “ARGGG! You guys are such virgins!” She whines. “You have no right to call _me_ that.” Hinata scoffs. “You can call Chiaki that all you want, though.” The brunette smiles. Nanami opens her mouth to fire back, but she thinks about it for a second and shut her mouth. “Yeah, okay.” She says.

Mioda suddenly grabs Nanami’s arms and drags her out. “Anyways, see ya! Ibuki and Chiaki-chan will look at booba! You can look at peener in our place!” She pushes the door open. “Hey, wait! Aren’t we supposed to be doing this together?!” Hinata exclaims. “Nope! Bye bye!” The energetic girl runs off, leaving Hinata in the dust. 

Hinata silently stares at the girls back’s before it disappears out of sight as the door slowly closes. He stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do, but he didn’t need to decide for himself because Kirigiri coughs. “Anyways, I’ll escort you to your temporary room now.” He smiles, nonchalant. The brunette slowly turns his head around to the man with a suspicious look on his face. “Oh, don’t worry about your clothes and food. Our company will provide them for you.” The man smiles. Hinata hums, raising an eyebrow at the other. “I feel like I should be paying for all this.” He huffs. Kirigiri blinks and smiles, before laughing. “No no! Of course not! This is the least our company can do for you, after everything you went through.” He smiles softly. 

Hinata flinches at the mention of his trauma. He shakes his head and puts on a smirk. “Oh gee, how am I supposed to decline such an offer?” He shrugs. “Oh well, I guess it can’t be helped. This old man will accept your offerings! Kyahahahaha!” He cackles, putting his hands on his hips. “Oh please, you’re too young to be calling yourself an old man.” Kirigiri chuckles. “Now, shall we go?” He smiles. “Yessiree!” Hinata grins. 

Kirigiri tells the crew to finish up their meals and meet him down in the training room. He then walks out of the cafeteria, motioning Hinata to follow him. Before he follows the older man, Hinata looks back at the boys and waves his hand goodbye. He runs outside and catches up with the purple-haired male. 

Komaeda sighs, looking at the brunette’s back as he runs off. He leans on his hand and blushes. “It’s so surreal to me that we’re going to be talking and performing with someone amazing as Hinata-san..” he closes his eyes. “Same here.” Saihara smiles. “So, what was that love confession from earlier?” Naegi pouts, puffing out his cheeks. “Like I said, I didn’t know what came over me!!” Komaeda blushes profoundly. “Suuureee.” A pink-haired boy grins. “Believe me!! I really didn’t know what happened!” Komaeda whines. 

———————————————— 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another fanfic idea, boysssss!! Lets gooooooo!


End file.
